


Our Aching Souls

by Amsare



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Charles."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Perso come era nei suoi pensieri, Charles non si era accorto di come qualcuno fosse entrato nella stanza semibuia dato che nonostante fosse pieno giorno le pesanti tende oscuravano le finestre rendendo tetro l’ambiente; guarda verso la porta adesso chiusa per studiare il nuovo arrivato.</i>
</p><p> <i>Alto, slanciato, fiero, in testa ha un elmetto dalla forma familiare, silhouette inconfondibile. Ridicolo.</i></p><p> <i>"Erik."</i><br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Aching Souls

**Author's Note:**

> In questa storia, Erik non è finito nella prigione sotto il Pentagono quindi gli eventi che abbiamo conosciuto nel film hanno un background un po' diverso. Buona lettura!

Westchester non gli era mai sembrata così cupa: neanche da bambino aveva mai sentito una tale angoscia nell'aria, quando era solo con sé stesso in quella grande casa senza nessuno con cui parlare; sua madre e il suo patrigno avevano altro a cui pensare, non avevano tempo di badare al piccolo Charles Xavier.  
   
Seduto sul grande divano del salotto al piano terra, l'adesso trentaquattrenne Charles Xavier stava fissando con occhi vitrei la parete davanti a sé; una volta se si fosse concentrato abbastanza sarebbe stato capace di sentire la presenza di qualsiasi altra mente dentro casa sua, ascoltare pensieri ed emozioni mentre adesso c'era il vuoto nella sua testa.  
   
_Meglio così_ , si era detto, _se posso bloccare il dolore, ben venga._  
   
Il siero che aveva inventato Hank per controllare la sua mutazione era una benedizione: Charles poteva camminare di nuovo ed eliminare pensieri troppo molesti; non doversene stare bloccato su quella maledetta sedia a rotelle per lo meno non gli faceva ricordare ogni giorno il motivo della sua penosa condizione.  
   
"Charles."  
   
Perso come era nei suoi pensieri, Charles non si era accorto di come qualcuno fosse entrato nella stanza semibuia dato che nonostante fosse pieno giorno le pesanti tende oscuravano le finestre rendendo tetro l’ambiente; guarda verso la porta adesso chiusa per studiare il nuovo arrivato.  
   
Alto, slanciato, fiero, in testa ha un elmetto dalla forma familiare, silhouette inconfondibile. Ridicolo.  
   
" _Erik._ "  
   
Pronunciare quel nome ad alta voce gli fa male dritto al cuore: gli brucia la gola come se avesse bevuto tutto d'un fiato un bicchiere di whisky scadente. "Perché sei qui?"  
   
Domanda sciocca: non ha bisogno della telepatia per saperne il motivo – dopotutto non era neanche la prima volta che gli aveva fatto visita in quella stessa casa in dieci anni; infatti Erik si era presentato solo dopo due mesi, impressionato dal lavoro che Charles aveva svolto sulla casa per renderla una scuola accogliente. Non durò molto visto che nel giro di pochi mesi era già andato tutto a rotoli: la guerra del Vietnam aveva chiamato alle armi così tanti dei professori e studenti più grandi che alla fine gli sembrò inutile continuare ad insegnare; fu doloroso vedere andare via anche l'ultimo dei suoi studenti, chiudere i cancelli a tempo indeterminato.  
   
Quella casa adesso era vuota e la odiava più che mai.  
   
"Presumo che tu abbia saputo la notizia."  
   
Il silenzio è pesante, l'aria di piombo; dei granelli di polvere volteggiano indisturbati negli spiragli di luce e per un attimo Charles ha il desiderio di diventarne uno lui stesso – piccolo, leggero, invisibile.  
Peccato che il siero non gli impedisce anche di sentire i propri pensieri: in quel momento ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
   
"Sei venuto a farmi le condoglianze?"  
   
La sua presenza è improvvisamente fastidiosa, il suo silenzio è patetico; Erik – _Magneto_ – si avvicina a Charles con passi leggeri.  
   
Charles si alza, mettendo più distanza possibile tra lui e quell'uomo che una volta avrebbe chiamato amico e avrebbe difeso con la sua stessa vita. "Non osare."  
   
Erik si ferma, labbra serrate in una stretta linea, espressione indecifrabile.  
   
"Non ho potuto fare niente per fermarla."  
   
Charles scoppia a ridere istericamente a quelle parole; si passa una mano fra i capelli lunghi e spettinati, la risata senza gioia che lo scuote. "Certo, adesso sei venuto qui per giustificarti. Se ti senti in colpa non venire da me a confessare i tuoi peccati, non sono un prete."  
   
"Non voglio giustificarmi. Non doveva finire così." Il tono di Erik è più duro adesso; Charles crede di intravedere una lacrima che gli solca il viso di pietra.  
   
_Patetico, patetico, patetico._  
   
Sente l'impellente bisogno di prenderlo a pugni.  
"Asciugati le lacrime, Erik. Non cambia quello che hai fatto dieci anni fa, le tue azioni hanno ci hanno portato a questo."  
   
"Ho fatto quello che era più giusto."  
   
"E LASCIARE MORIRE RAVEN ERA GIUSTO?"  
   
Da un pugno al muro dietro di sé ed è solo per puro caso se non si rompe la mano che adesso trema per il colpo, il corpo scosso da tremiti violenti.  
   
Erik lo guarda, la rabbia e il dolore che si fanno strada nel suo sguardo d'acciaio. "Raven ha fatto le sue scelte, così come noi abbiamo fatto le nostre. Non pensavo che si sarebbe spinta fino a tanto."  
   
Charles ha un groppo in gola a sentire quella risposta: Raven non c'era più, non esisteva più ed era tutta colpa sua, di quel mostro che era in piedi davanti a sé.  
   
Erik si avvicinò ulteriormente, continuando a parlare indisturbato. "Rimanemmo soli, io e lei, i nostri compagni catturati e usati come cavie da laboratorio. Non biasimarci se cercavano vendetta contro Trask."  
   
" _Vendetta?_ " Charles scoppia a ridere. "Volevate _vendetta_? Perché allora non sei morto anche tu?!"  
   
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non aver guardato il telegiornale quel maledetto giorno, restare nella beata ignoranza, credere che Raven fosse ancora viva da qualche parte a vivere la vita che si era scelta quel giorno su quella dannata spiaggia.  
   
Hank era entrato di corsa nella sua camera, sconvolto, intimandogli di vedere il TG: Charles era caduto in ginocchio davanti alla televisione, occhi sgranati nel vedere il corpo di sua _sorella_ portato via in un sacco anonimo, la polizia che cercava di bloccare il fiume di giornalisti accalcatosi fuori dal Hotel Majestic di Parigi. Aveva ucciso Bolivar Trask, _una persona_ , a sangue freddo – esattamente come avrebbe fatto _Magneto_ – e poi nello stesso momento, l'avevano catturata; Charles non aveva potuto fare niente tranne che restarsene fermo inerme sul pavimento di casa sua a chilometri e chilometri lontano da lei.  
   
"Perché non è saltato fuori il tuo nome? Tu dove eri, eh, _Erik_?" Il veleno fa effetto perché Erik con uno scatto d'ira lo sbatte al muro, il metallo nella stanza che vibra senza controllo.  
   
"Credi che non mi interessi? Amavo Raven, amavo la donna che era diventata, quello che forse non hai mai fatto tu." Una mano si chiude attorno al collo del più giovane e stringe – Charles rantola, tenta di sfuggirgli in invano. "Non era più una bambina, era forte e coraggiosa, ha combattuto per degli ideali, quelli a cui tu hai voltato le spalle. Ha deciso per sé senza dirmi niente, ha fatto di testa sua."  
   
La vista gli si offusca, lacrime calde scendono dagli occhi gonfi, di un azzurro quasi fittizio; se Erik continua a stringere il collo in quel modo, Charles si ritroverà i segni delle dita per giorni.  
   
"Avrei dovuto seguirla, non perderla di vista."  
   
_Sto soffocando_ , pensa, _adesso mi uccide_ ; ma finalmente la stretta allenta e l'aria torna nei polmoni con violenza, così tossisce un paio di volte e ansima.  
   
La testa gira, Charles deve poggiare la schiena al muro per sorreggersi; si sente svenire ma non è sicuro se il motivo sia stato l'attacco gratuito di Erik o le sue parole.  
   
"Le hai raccontato un mucchio di fantasie e l'hai messa in pericolo." Si schiarisce la voce che è roca, tentando di parlare con più chiarezza; a cosa giungeranno ancora non lo sa, forse è tutta una allucinazione indotta dal trattamento per la sua spina dorsale o un sogno molto vivido.  
   
_Un incubo._  
   
"C'ero anche io quel dannato giorno sulla spiaggia, senza aver ucciso nessuno. Tu d'altro canto..." ride senza gioia "Erik, tu ti sei trasformato in un assassino, traviando Raven con le tue belle parole sul non nascondersi ed essere fieri di noi stessi."  
   
Lo sguardo di Erik è nuovamente indecifrabile, freddo e calcolatore.  
   
"Non credi che dovesse essere fiera di sé? Non pensi che fosse bellissima?"  
   
"Non ho mai detto questo!"  
   
"Le tue azioni mostrano il contrario. Ti sei nascosto qui, Charles, e non mi sembra di vedere studenti adesso. Perché resti in questa casa vuota invece di uscire fuori allo scoperto in prima linea?"  
   
All'improvviso l'atmosfera si è fatta pesante e Charles quasi non riesce più a sopportarla, è troppo, _troppo_ : il suo corpo intero trema e non osa separarsi dalla parete che a stento lo sorregge.  
   
"Vattene." Charles riesce a pronunciare quella singola parola senza crollare del tutto; ha lo sguardo puntato poco dietro Erik, perché se solo lo guardasse negli occhi probabilmente uscirebbe fuori di senno.  
   
Dapprima Erik sembra valutare quell'ordine ma poi decide di eseguire e si allontana da lì in silenzio.  
   
Non si gira per guardare Charles neanche una volta.  
 

***

   
Ovviamente Erik non riesce a restare troppo lontano da Westchester; i due uomini hanno una strana connessione che a quanto pare è perfino più forte della telepatia di Charles che adesso non possiede.  
   
È un giorno nuovo di una sera inoltrata: Hank ha consegnato a Charles le siringhe con il siero e si è dileguato ai piani inferiori – come sempre d'altronde – visto che ormai non è di grande compagnia.  
   
Così Charles si ritrova inerme a fissare la scacchiera davanti a sé, i pezzi che sono fermi in mosse di una partita antica – quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che ha giocato? Non lo ricorda – stabilendo se il vincitore fosse stato il bianco o il nero.  
   
Un fastidioso formicolio alle gambe gli fa capire che il siero ha fatto il suo dovere: si muove leggermente da dove è seduto sul divano, stirandosi un po'.  
   
La porta del salotto si apre come l'altra volta e Charles si irrigidisce in attesa. "Perché sei qui?" La sua voce è molto roca, come se non avesse parlato da ore ed ore. "Credevo di averti detto di sparire un po' di tempo fa."  
   
"Non sapevo dove andare." Ad una prima occhiata, Erik sembra diverso dall'ultima volta che l'ha visto – più sciupato, gli occhi tormentati, elmetto poggiato a terra; Charles si chiede se sono l'uno lo specchio dell'altro.  
   
"Cosa ti è successo?"  
   
"Trask è diventato un martire per coloro che sono contro i mutanti. Hanno cominciato maggiori controlli ed esperimenti."  
   
Giusto, Bolivar Trask, la vittima della sua dolce Raven, ucciso a sangue freddo; aveva in progetto un sistema per scovare i mutanti, classificarli e ovviamente eliminarli dalla faccia della Terra. Quello era solo l'inizio della fine, Charles ormai lo sapeva: ammettere che Erik avesse ragione sin dall’inizio era avvilente – le persone erano davvero così malvagie.  
   
"Non ho dato loro modo di farmi catturare. Sono solo."  
   
Charles scuote la testa, sospira, un dolore forte che si irradia nell'anima. "Perché mi dovrebbe importare? Quello che c'era fra me e te non ha più senso, mi ha distrutto, lo capisci?" Dirlo ad alta voce fa più male di quanto previsto.  
   
Guarda Erik dritto negli occhi, alzandosi in piedi barcollando un po' – _maledette gambe_ – per poi continuare a parlare cercando di non tremare. "Cosa vuoi ancora da me, Erik? Cosa?" Gli va incontro per prenderlo per la collottola nonostante sia più alto di lui. "Vuoi _questo_?" Lo bacia per la follia del momento – e gli è quasi impossibile non ricordare una lontana serata afosa dove si erano chiusi in un motel sperduto del Texas durante la ricerca di altri mutanti per la CIA, finendo per andare ben oltre un semplice e casto bacio.  
   
Erik non ha ancora fatto nulla, lo fissa con attenzione mentre Charles è ancora _troppo_ vicino al suo viso.  
   
"Sì."  
   
 _Oh, ti prego, no._  
   
"E mi dispiace, Charles, davvero."  
   
 _No, no, no, non farlo, ti odio, ti odio, è tutta colpa tua, mi hai abbandonato!_  
   
Erik non può sentire il tumulto di pensieri di Charles quindi non lo spinge via da sé, anzi lo avvolge e lo preme contro il suo corpo; si erano dimenticati di quanto fossero perfetti assieme, le loro figure incastrate in un abbraccio di disperazione.  
   
"Mi dispiace."  
   
Charles non riesce a reggere più la tensione e scoppia in lacrime, affonda il viso nel petto dell'altro e sfoga dieci anni di rimpianti, odio, dolore e solitudine; pensa a Raven, al suo bel colore blu della pelle, alla sua determinazione, al suo sorriso. Tutto si confonde: ricorda la CIA, l'incontro con Erik – _non sei solo –_ gli allenamenti, il viaggio per gli Stati Uniti alla ricerca di altri mutanti, notti di passione e di follia pura, l'imbarazzo e l'accettazione di quello strano sentimento così forte che provava per un altro uomo.  
   
Fa male, ogni ricordo è come una coltellata in pieno petto, ma non riesce a frenare i pensieri e il suo pianto; Erik lo stringe più forte e Charles per un attimo ha l'impressione di non essere l'unico a piangere.  
   
 _Ti odio_ , pensa, _ti odio perché non riesco a smettere di amarti._  
 

***

   
 _50 anni dopo_  
   
Erik e Charles arrivarono alla stessa conclusione: bisognava riscrivere il passato, creare un'altra dimensione dove tutto quell'orrore non sarebbe mai esistito.  
   
Dopo la loro riunione negli anni '70, si erano impegnati a raccogliere più mutanti possibili per poterli addestrare e proteggere dal Governo e i suoi piani di sterminio di massa, grazie alla telepatia di Charles che era tornata non appena smise di assumere il siero a discapito dell'uso delle gambe; Westchester non rimase un luogo sicuro a lungo e così nel corso del 1985 dovettero abbandonare la casa con tutti i suoi ricordi con un peso nel petto. Si erano spostati di continuo, trovando rifugi e accogliendo giovani mutanti, fino a quando la situazione era diventata insostenibile: esecuzioni per strada, in piazze di milioni di città in tutto il mondo, mutanti braccati ed uccisi.  
   
Erano passati cinquant'anni dal giorno in cui Raven cambiò tutto uccidendo Bolivar Trask: mandare Logan indietro nel tempo era la scelta migliore stando alla spiegazione della giovane Kitty, grazie al fattore rigenerante dell’uomo che gli avrebbe permesso di viaggiare con la mente cinquant'anni nel passato senza che quest'ultima si distruggesse.  
   
"Cambierá tutto." Erik non aveva perso la sua calma e sangue freddo nel corso del tempo; guardò Logan che era addormentato davanti a loro, perso chissà dove negli anni '70.  
   
"Questo è il piano." Charles era seduto sulla sua sedia, occhi benevoli puntati su di Logan; stava controllando la sua mente da lontano, senza intromettersi nel delicato lavoro di Kitty.  
   
"Credi che sarà in grado di riunirci? Avevamo perso il senno."  
   
 _E non solo._  
   
"Mi fido di Logan."  
   
"Ma non mi fido di noi." Erik aveva prontamente riposto, il tono deciso. "Di _me_."  
   
Le labbra di Charles si piegarono in un sorriso. "Troveremo un modo, amico mio. Lo troviamo sempre."  
   



End file.
